


It's Okay To Ask For Help, You Know | GOT7 Jinyoung-centric

by hazy_dreams (Scribulus)



Series: inside our world [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/hazy_dreams
Summary: Requested by: unspoken_words02Request: Yeyyy so I was thinking of a fit where Jinyoung from GOT7 is pretty stressed from his whole schedule (since he has to shoot and prepare for comeback at the same time) barely finding time for himself and JYPE puts more and more pressure on him (maybe not letting him skip practices to rest and all) and one day he just pushes himself too much and faints. The members take care of him ofc, maybe a bit of Jinson or JJP ship sailing. Its upto you ofc. Thanks for considering it! *heart*
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: inside our world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	It's Okay To Ask For Help, You Know | GOT7 Jinyoung-centric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vante_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/gifts).



> it's a bit longer than i thought it would be... i hope you like it! (i'm not sure if this was entirely what you mean, but here it is anyway!) Also, for the sake of making the story more angsty and fluffy, pretend they all live in the same dorm together, okay?

When Jinyoung had initially gotten the offers for solo schedules and promotions, he had been shocked, but not displeased. He couldn't be. Jinyoung hadn't expected to become so popular, and he knew better than to pass it up.

GOT7 was already an established group, but it would be great to have the extra promotion, anyway. Every little bit counts, right? 

Anyway, it probably wouldn't be for long. It rarely was, so he was going to do his best to enjoy it.

Plus, he wouldn't pass on the chance to learn new things (and start acting!), so it was a win-win either way.

That was the mindset he approached it with. Cautiously optimistic and hopeful.

Oh, he'd been so wrong. So, so wrong, and whenever he actually had the energy, he cursed his past self out for jinxing it.

Now, a little over a year into the extra schedules, he was flagging. Badly. Quite frankly, he hadn't expected to last this long.

It had started with some modelling. It was fine, not a huge deal. It just meant that he had a little less free time. Occasionally, he would come back a bit later.

Then, figuring that Jinyoung was handling it fine, JYP took that as permission to introduce variety shows. That was more of a problem. Not only did it extend his schedules much longer than he was used to, it also exhausted him. Jinyoung wasn't much of an extrovert. Oh, living with GOT7 and becoming an idol, he was used to hyping himself up, but also usually got a bit of downtime. This wasn't the case. His mood plummeted.

As if that wasn't enough, he was introduced to acting. Jinyoung had always wanted to act, but he'd figured that if it ever happened, it would only be when he wasn't going through a comeback. Well, it seemed like somebody (probably JYP) hated him.

But it didn't stop there. No, the workload increased. Hosting showed up. Extra practices showed up. He got offers to MC. His time for spending with his members shrunk drastically. Jinyoung was pretty sure at this point that he was sleeping less than 4 hours a day. He grew more and more stressed as time went. All he was focused on was making it to the next day. It was work, work, work, sleep, eat, and work again. A cycle that grew more and more ominous as time passed and he grew more exhausted.

Of course, this all eventually came to an end.

* * *

When they were given news of a comeback, all the other members cheered. A comeback, despite all the stress and exhaustion it caused, was always special. Especially for GOT7, because they were severely lacking in the promotional department. While the rest of the members murmured excitedly together, Jinyoung only felt numb.

He was barely keeping up as it is, sacrificing things that he probably shouldn't sacrifice (um, bye sleep and food and normal human interaction) just to make ends meet. And this was off comeback season. Jinyoung wanted to be optimistic, but he knew that there was no way in hell that he would be able to survive this.

But still, he reminded himself, he was the one that wanted this. He could easily survive this - he was a master of making it through a week with less than 8 consecutive hours of sleep (a tiny voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Mark whispered, _That's not healthy, Jinyoung. And definitely not something you should be proud of_. He shook it off impatiently). Just one day at a time.

He smiled at the others, bright and joyful (well, at least his acting was good for something), and joined in on the excitement.

One day at a time. It would be over before he knew it.

He could do this.

* * *

Jinyoung couldn't do this.

One week into comeback season and Jinyoung was Not Okay. His already bad self-health had plummeted like a bag of rocks in a river, he was running out of concealer to tame the bags under his eyes into something more normal, and he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal that was not crackers or salty ramen. 2 days ago, maybe? 3? He wasn't sure - the days seemed to blur together.

Jinyoung had his pride, but never let it be said that he didn't know how to ask for help (even if he tended to ask for help only when he probably should have done so months ago). And right now, Jinyoung needed help. He booked an appointment with the managers in charge of his scheduling.

When he came into the meeting room (effectively giving up his chance to sleep more than 2 hours this night), he found 2 of them waiting there for him. A little confused, but somewhat hopeful, he bowed and took his seat. Before he could even open up his mouth, the one on the left (Youngmin? Youngsu? He knew it started with Young, at least) started talking. 

"Jinyoung-ssi, this is about your scheduling correct?" He seemed to know the answer, but he looked expectantly at Jinyoung, waiting for him to say it anyway.

A little taken aback, he nodded, feeling a lot more hesitant. "Yes, it is. I was wondering if it would be possible to change some things, maybe get rid of certain parts of my schedule, because we have a comeback coming up and..." his voice faltered off as they both started shaking their heads negatively.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Jinyoung-ssi." The man on the right said (man, what even was his name? Something-hoon, he thinks), his voice signaling the end to the conversation.

He stared, astonished. "What?"

They both glanced up at him, questioning.

Jinyoung quickly gathered himself. "I'm afraid I don't understand why. I understand that what I'm doing is helpful promotion, and JYP PD-nim won't want to dispose of that, but can I at least have fewer scheduled dance practices? Or vocal lessons?"

The left man frowned. "No, that won't be possible. This comeback is very important."

Th right man added his own ten cents. "Additionally, JYP PD-nim has said that there will be no changes to your schedule."

Numbness crept over Jinyoung, the same way water would climb over a drowning person's face. "I see. Thank you for your time."

They both nodded and left leaving Jinyoung alone in the empty conference room. His phone rang, and he took it out, glancing at the screen. It was an alarm. _Dance practice in 10 minutes_. With a sigh, Jinyoung stood up. Time to get back to work, he guessed. What was the quote? No rest for the wicked? If that was true...

Jinyoung thought that he might be the wickedest of all.

* * *

It was almost inevitable, the fact that he started falling behind. His body just couldn't keep up with busy schedules and a lack of rest.

His members started to take notice. Before, when he went for schedules, they just waved him off. Sometimes with a 'good luck' or 'okay, be back soon'. It wasn't a big deal, having schedules, and everybody was looking for something to occupy their time. Now that they were going through a comeback, and practically spent every waking hour together, it was a lot more noticeable.

"Hey, hyung. Where are you going?" BamBam called, after one particularly exhausting dance practice.

"Schedules," Jinyoung tried not to be short. He smiled weakly at the younger man, who looked puzzled.

"Can't you cancel?" Mark glanced over at him, frowning slightly. "It's comeback season - we should be spending most of the time practicing together instead of focusing on solo schedules," his voice was mild, but there was a definite note of chastisement in there.

Jinyoung fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry hyung, I can't."

Mark's frown deepened, and he looked like he was about to say something. Jinyoung decided not to stick around for it, and instead hurried off, leaving the rest of the room staring after him in differing levels of shock, confusion and annoyance.

This wasn't the last time something like this happened.

* * *

"Hey, you want to go out for dinner?" Jackson offered.

Jinyoung winced apologetically. "Sorry. Schedules."

"Are you okay?" Jackson glanced over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jinyoung tried to smile, but judging from Jackson's face, he didn't quite succeed.

Jackson walked closer to him, pausing when he reached him. He cupped his face with one large hand and Jinyoung's face burned. "Come back safely."

Jinyoung quickly nodded. Jackson looked like he was about to say more, but finally nodded, stepping back. Torn between glad and upset that Jackson removed his hand from his face, Jinyoung quickly fled. He hurried out the door, Jackson's gaze searing into his figure like a molten iron, face red all the while.

_Stupid Jackson and his stupid face making my heart beat faster_ , Jinyoung grumbled inwardly in the car.

The driver glanced in the mirror, took one look at his red face, and focused back on the road. If it was on anyone else, he probably would have asked if they were okay. After all, that shade of red couldn't be normal. However, after being GOT7's driver since the very beginning, he knew perfectly well that only one thing caused Jinyoung's face to turn that shade of red.

It also happened to be a person. Specifically, Jackson.

Rolling his eyes, he dismissed the matter from his minds. _Kids_ , he scoffed.

* * *

"Hey, hyung, what are you doing?" Youngjae glanced over at him, noticing how he was turning left, when everybody else was going towards the van.

"Going to schedules," Jinyoung replied.

"Again?" Youngjae muttered.

After that, Jinyoung was quick to leave.

* * *

"Wha- Jinyoung hyung, where are you going?" Whispered in the dead of the night by Yugyeom, who stared in confusion at Jinyoung fully dressed.

"Schedules." He said flatly, exhaustion pulling at him like 30 kilogram chains.

"Why don't you cancel?" Yugyeom huffed.

"Can't." Jinyoung didn't look over to know that a scowl had appeared on the maknae's face.

"You never can," Yugyeom muttered somewhat spitefully.

Jinyoung bit his lip and said nothing, quietly putting on his shoes. "Good night, maknae-ah."

Yugyeom's response was lost to him as he left the dorms. Jinyoung couldn't help but feel guiltily glad of it.

* * *

It all came to a head one day during dance practice. Jinyoung had been tripping over his own feet all day, and everybody was more than a little annoyed. When break came, he fell, panting heavily, onto the floor. Grabbing his water bottle, he sighed, noticing how empty it was, and slowly got up, walking out of the practice room. Reaching the water fountain, he began to refill his water bottle. Turning around once he was done, he blinked in surprise. He didn't even notice that Mark was behind him. The man gave him an unreadable look before steeping up to fill his own water bottle.

Shrugging it off, he entered the practice room.

Practice started again, but this time, nobody was content to simply glare at him in silence when he messed up the choreo. Especially not Jaebeom. He had so far been quiet throughout the whole thing, but he seemed to have finally lost his temper at Jinyoung and at Jinyoung's situation.

"Hey, Jinyoung, pay attention!" He snapped, when Jinyoung nearly knocked Jackson over. Jinyoung quickly murmured out an apology. "Sorry, Jackson, hyung."

"Watch where you're going!" Jaebeom snapped, when he almost plowed into the maknae-line. Jinyoung said yet another apology.

Slowly, the rest of the group joined.

"Honestly, hyung." Yugyeom sighed when he stumbled for the nth time.

"Hey, get your head in the game," Mark finally said, voice harsh and unforgiving.

"Jinyoung, what are you doing?" Jackson chimed in this time. He sounded perplexed and confused. Jinyoung honestly couldn't blame him. "Sorry."

Jackson frowned. "Be careful, okay?" 

Jinyoung nodded meekly, to tired to even turn red.

The practice dragged on and on, with Jinyoung growing more and more exhausted, the annoyed faces and voices of his member's ringing like a bell in his head. He felt like he was going to cry or collapse of scream. Do something. But he didn't. He just. Stopped.

"Jinyoung, what are you doing? You're the last person that should be resting right now - don't even try to!" Jaebeom hissed at him in frustration.

"Must be the effect of all those solo schedules," Youngjae muttered angrily.

The world swayed around him, and Jinyoung collapsed.

* * *

When he collapsed, the other members stared, shocked. Before Jackson ran to his side, eyes wide with shock, worry and shame. "One of you, get a manager!" He said quickly, and Jaebeomm ran out of the room. Mark hurried over, worry and guilt warring on his face. 

"Should I call 119?" He murmured anxiously.

That was enough to shake the others from their shock and they hurried over.

"Shit," Jackson sighed. "We really messed up."

The manager came running into the room, hurrying over to Jinyoung. "How long since he passed out?"

"Um, like 5 minutes," Youngjae quickly said.

"If he doesn't wake up in the next 10 minutes, call an ambulance." He instructed them.

They settled down to wait.

* * *

Jinyoung came to, wincing against the bright light. Noting the lack of antiseptic, he immediately knew that he had escaped the hospital. 

"Jinyoung? Are you awake?" He heard a voice asking him, but he wasn't sure who it was.

He groaned instead. "Too bright," he whined, and he heard footsteps, followed by the lights turning off.

Jinyoung opened his eyes fully. He could see his members and the manager crowding around him, looking various stages of worried and guilty. The manager quickly took over. "Jinyoung, how many fingers can you see?" He raised up his hand.

"Uh, 4."

"Good. Follow my finger." Jinyoung did.

"What day is it?"

Jinyoung frowned. He... had no idea. "Um. I know that it's a Thursday."

The manager frowned but nodded. "Where are we?"

"Practice rooms."  
  


"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I passed out."

The manager turned towards the other members hovering anxiously. "He'll be okay. I'll cancel any schedules you have for the rest of the week, take him home."

Jinyoung was too weak to protest, and far too tired to do anything, so he just closed his eyes. Moments later, he felt himself being picked up and placed onto a solid back. He caught a whiff of cologne. _Jackson_ , he noted distantly, before finally falling asleep.

He woke up again, this time on his bed. Next to him on a chair was Jackson, who was fiddling with a piece of string. When Jinyoung moved, his gaze shot over to him, eyes wide.

"Jinyoung! You're awake! Here, drink some water-" and he shoved a glass of water with a straw in Jinyoung's face, letting him sip from it until he was okay.

"Let me tell the other member's you're awake," he said at last. But he didn't move. Jinyoung blinked at him, confused.

"Are-" he coughed slightly, "Are you okay?"

Jackson's face twisted and he lunged across the bed to tightly hug Jinyoung.

"Oomph," Jinyoung wheezed, before returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jinyoungie! I was so mean to you - and I didn't even know you were struggling," he said miserably, looking like he was about to cry at any second. Jinyoung's heart twisted painfully. 

"I'm- I'm not going to say it's okay, because it isn't. But- I can understand why you guys reacted like you did. It hurt, but I hurt you too."

"But we were worse. You were just quiet and tired. We started it. And don't argue, cause we did."

Jinyoung bit his poor bottom lip. "I-"

"Nope! It's my turn to speak. You tried your best, and it was on us for not realising that. Jaebeom hyung talked to the managers, and found out about your schedule. He was pretty angry at them, and he yelled at all of the for a straight half hour. He also fixed your hours, but I'll let him tell you about that, since I wasn't paying attention. Anyway, we were all angry at the managers and JYP when we found out. It wasn't your fault, you were just caught up in a pretty crappy scenario and we just made things worse. I know that there's no way on earth that I can go back in time and make it happen, but I can find ways to make up for it. If you'll let me, that is." He abruptly came to a stop, and Jinyoung stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Look at you being so wise," He teased him gently. "And yeah. I forgive you."

"Really?" He brightened up.

"Not sure how I couldn't," Jinyoung joked. Instead of laughing, Jackson wrapped him tightly in a hug.

Jinyoung flushed. "Um. Jackson?"

He looked up, eyes swimming with an emotion that Jinyoung couldn't quite place. His cheeks burned harder.

Jackson looked at him for a long moment. "Can I kiss you?"

His mouth dropped open. Jinyoung slowly nodded yes. And Jackson was leaning over him, so close that he could smell the cologne he wore, and his lips met his and he stopped thinking.

Leaning back, satisfied, Jackson smiled at him. 

"I-" Jinyoung squeaked before getting cut off.

The door burst open. "I heard talking!?" BamBam said, looking over to see him awake. His eyes widened. "Hyung!"

* * *

Later once everyone had apologized, and Jaebeom sheepishly told him of his altered schedules, Jinyoung found himself looking over at Jackson.

The man glanced over, and smiled, slow and sure. Jinyoung's face set on fire.

"Huh? Hyung, are you okay?" Yugyeom stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Jinyoung hastily said.

Quickly getting up to grab a cup of water, he willed himself to calm down.

Stupid Jackson.

But then he remembered the way he had smiled at him, of untold promises, of the words he had whispered to him just before the meal, and his face turned redder than ever.

Oh well. At least he was his.

**Author's Note:**

> also, for anybody that's interested, i also made a discord: https://discord.gg/NWWrcJdBES. additionally, i actually got around to making a tumblr: https://scribulus.tumblr.com/


End file.
